


Triple threat

by DepressedLarry



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I changed a ship sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Its bad but I'm trying, M/M, just read it and you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedLarry/pseuds/DepressedLarry
Summary: Im really bad at summaries but here we go. After a while the world was spilt into three packs, The Moonlight Waters pack, The Crescent Moon Pack and The Eclipse Pack. Each pack has different traits that are valued.What happens when The Crescent Moon pack has a party for the king and queens Triplet son's birthday and all the packs are invited.OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT *due to new sides in the series TWO ships in this story have changed from now on it will be EMILE And SLEEP and DECEIT AND REMUS*I wonder who they meet ?





	1. The Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED I REMIND YOU NOT EDITED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Introductions Of The Packs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT PROOF READ OR EDITED AT ALL also  
> It is mainly going to be in Roman and Virgil's POV With the occasional switch but I will try to get all the characters POV in on this chapter.

Roman's POV:

Ahh today is a glorious day and it tis only 8 days till my brothers and I have our 17th birthday party and I can't wait. It is morning as of now, 8:57 to be exact I can't even sleep late I'm so excited. Dad says the party is going to be HUGE he is inviting all the packs and even though I'm not particularly excited about the Moonlight Waters pack coming and asked him not to invite them dad said " Now son you listen here we must maintain peace with all the packs and besides what are you going to do if you mate is in that pack and you didn't invite them" in which I guess he has a point. I go to get up out of my bed and head to the bathroom for a shower, after my shower I run out to see if my brothers are awake. The oldest of all of us, Patton is up of course helping the maids make breakfast. The youngest of us, Remy Of course is not awake yet, ugh he is such a partier probably was up till 3:00 last night he is so irresponsible. I walk into the kitchen to get breakfast, as I yawn Patton looks to me " Oh, Hi Roman glad to see your awake, I was just about to head upstair to wake you and Remy up" he says way to joyful for this early in the morning as he walks up the grand stair case to get Remy. They both walk into the kitchen with Remy still with sleepy eyes and dark circles and sits down next to me. Patton gets our plates for us and we eat for a while.  
*A Time Skip Brought To You By The Letter Y*

Remy's POV:  
Patton, Roman, and I are sitting out in the garden planing our party. " I think it should have streamers and confetti and fireworks" Patton stops Roman from taking anymore Thank god and says " Now Roman we don't want to be to messy imagine how late the maids will be up cleaning if we did all that" he always has to be so considerate all the time of everyone its okay for him to do sometimes." I don't care what we do as long as it isn't boring and is Instagram worthy " I said as I took a selfie and went back to tapping at my phone, Not paying attention to much else. They continued plaining until I decided to ask a question " Aren't the two other packs arriving today ? " Roman stopped and turned to look at Patton probably because he thought he knew " well the Moonlight Pack will be here today but the Eclipse pack won't be here 3 days from now" Patton said " oh speaking of which I was going to go help get the houses ready for them I must leave, Bye!" he said running back inside to go help. Roman complaining in 3..2..1 " ugh I don't want see that pack they are probably just mopey dopey people who don't know how to have fun" I rolled my eyes Roman was so judgmental sometimes I looked up at him "Hey don't say that, you never know what you will find" I said and then I winked,flipped my shades back on, and walked back inside.

Patton's POV:  
I worked while I was humming to myself just getting stuff ready and sorting my thoughts.Me being the oldest means I get the throne first which is scary but it is something I must do for this pack. I love my pack they are all so sweet to me all the time so I just try to be as sweet to them all the time. I started to think about my brothers, Remy was okay he just had a small problem with being disconnected I hope someone can change that someday hopefully soon But he was good at technology and could fix any tech problem.Then there was Roman, sure he had a little bit of an ego but he is so smart when he wants to be he can make just about anything work and he is nice too. What do I have compared to my brothers they all have special things they are good at and what am I, Nice ? Like thats a special trait otherwise I can't do anything like they can do, Why do I deserve the throne if they are better than me in every way. Before I got more into my thoughts a maid came in to inform me that the other pack was here.]  
* Going back in time to meet the Moonlight Pack*  
Virgil's POV:  
I got up and looked at the alarm clock that was obnoxiously glowing with its bright red letters, 5:34 I didn't sleep at all last night so it doesn't even matter what time is. I got dressed in my old hoodie and jeans and went down stairs.There are three plates on the table one of them is empty and the other two are full, I grab my plate and make sure no one is watching me, I throw away the food and grab me a cup of coffee. I head outside to find my best friend Logan looking at the back of our car I walk up behind him and ask what one earth he is doing " I am trying to figure if we can all travel in this car with all of our luggage and according to my calculations it should be a satisfying amount of Clearance for ourselves along with luggage" I nodded and chuckled he was such a nerd sometimes but it comes in handy, you won't believe the amount of trivia money we have won because of him. " why are you calculating that may I ask ? " I questioned I mean there was no need we weren't going anywhere for a while " have you forgotten we have to travel to another pack today for a formal celebration of the birthdays of the king's sons" Oh shit I totally forgot that was today " oh god logan I forgot I have to head back inside and pack" I said running back inside. Once I got to my room I started to throw my things inside my suitcase even thought it was messy I think I got everything I needed. I rushed down stairs to get my stuff outside and in the car because we were leaving at 7:00 and I need to get going. 

Logan's POV:  
As Virgil runs up the stairs to get packed I decided it would be optimum to wake up Des. I walk inside and know he is not awake by the breakfast growing cold on the table Virgil's plate is gone but I highly doubt he ate it because he usually just has a cup of coffee instead. I walk up the stairs and up to his door and knock " Des It is crucial that you wake for we are leaving at 7:00 and you need to get ready because it is 6:00" I say through the door ' yeah I'm up already and almost ready" he says back " Falsehood, counting on by your voice and tone you have just woken up and are still in bed" I hear a groan and footsteps and then he opens the door and says "okay you caught me I'll get ready " and he closes that door again and I hear water running. I walk away and can still hear some of Des grumbling over having to get up, He is one of my closest friends but he does have troubles with lying. I can say almost that most of the pack does not know his real name because ha says a different one every time he meets someone. I walk downstairs to continue getting ready to go as we only have an hour.

Des's POV:  
Ugh I can't believe Logan had the nerve to wake me up I was totally having a good dream. I look up to my mirror as I finishing washing my face I have two different colors of eyes or a Logan calls it I have Central Heterochromia Basically one eyes is brown the other is yellow. I don't know why have this problem but I've gotten messed with be use of it before, Virgil and Logan are really the only friends I have even thought they are both huge weirdos as well.I finish putting my clothes on and packing all my stuff I walk up to car Logan is already getting ready drive an Virgil is hopping in the back, I jump in the passengers seat and Logan starts driving." So how did all of you sleep" I ask " Terrible" " A satisfactory amount" Virgil and Logan said at the same time. As we continued driving Virgil feel asleep and I started to get more and more tired as well, soon I just fell asleep. I woke up to a " were here you two " being said by Logan, I opened my eyes and couldn't help but say " wow" at the sight of the large and bright castle in front of the entrance " ugh it like going into disneyland why did we have to come" Virgil complains thought i was still in awe " Believe me I did not want to come either but as our leader said It is Ideal to go because we must keep peace between the packs even if it halts work" I stop staring at the castle and say " Hey who know we might like it, you know its a nice change of scenery compared to our gloom and doom kingdom" I hear Virgil groan and turn back to see him closing his hoodie over his face as to block out the light. I turn back to see we have pulled up to an older man and woman waiting for us to step out. I then look at the clock and realize we are 30 minutes late whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think ? Let me know if you want me to continue.


	2. The Clash, The Critters, And The Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second Chapter is just felt like writing again so here it is. sorry it took so long

Virgil's POV:

 

I stumbled out of the car, only to find Daniel( AN: I changed Deciet's Name by the way) trying not to laugh and Logan apologizing for being so late. I shook my head went up to them and said I was going to go use the bathroom and walked away.I find a door only assuming it is used to get inside of this gigantic bright mess they call a castle, Im strolling my way through the kitchen when suddenly I hit something or someone. " Ow" I say as I landed on the floor ugh that will leave a bruise later "can you watch where you are walking" I hear, I look up to see a guy about 5'11 standing in front of me with the most ridiculous look on his face I would like to slap that look right off of him. I ignore him and get up to leave when he stops me " um do you know who you are talking to I would at least apologize" he says again, I hate egotistic people " no I don't know who you are and no I'm not apologizing to a jackass like you who thinks they have some kind of power over me" with that I shove him off my arm and walk away. Some people think they are so great when really they are just the scum on the bottom of peoples shoes.I continue walking down the hall, god dammit where are the restrooms I want to get out of here as soon as possible. " want help ?" I hear someone ask Im about to say yes till I turn around and see it is the jackass from before " not from you " I say in a voice laced with disgust as I continue to look for a bathroom " are you sure I could really help considering I live here" he says in a know-it-all tone, I turn around and realized that I just insulted the one of the princes not once but twice.… shit. He smirks because he realized I realized what I did and he probably expects me to apologize but for some reason it made me even madder " I don't care if you live here and I don't care if you lived anywhere else, I don't need nor want you help" I whisper yell he looks at me shocked nods and finally walks away. I found the bathroom and walk inside to clean myself up a bit, I fix my hoodie stings and wash my face and walk back out. I am almost outside then I hear a noise, I look around to find nothing it is probably just because my hearing is super Sensitive for reasons.

 

I walk back outside to find no one huh I guess they left me here, I wonder where they are ? I keep walking next thing you know I'm greeted by another person chest god what is up with that today. " May I help you " I look up once more to see the arrogant prince from earlier as much as I don't want to talk to him I do need help. " do you know where my friends went" I ask he nods and says" my brothers are touring your friends and I'm supposed to be touring you around the pack" ugh why did it have to be him to show me around" fine show me around" he smiles whoa he has a nice smile, wait no Virgil your gayness is showing, we start to walk.I get thrown back into conversation when he says " lets play twenty questions" "huh" I ask " you know the game where we take turns asking questions to each other about ourselves" he starts to explain " no I know what twenty questions is but why do you want to play with me" I ask ugh I ask lot a questions " well we kinda got off on the wrong foot so I figure we could patch things up" he says huh maybe he isn't as bad I smile slightly and nod for him to continue. " okay question 1 what is you name ? " he asks me " um my name is Xiety well not actually but you can call me that " I say ugh I hate my fist name but I have the last name "Xiety". We continue asking questions I now know that he likes the cold Red, He favors his older brother Patton and his mom, He loves himself some good Disney movies, His name is Roman but I'm still gonna call him Princey and that his favorite type of sandwich is peanut butter and marshmallow ( if you get this reference lets be best friends ) some interesting facts. I am about to ask another question when he gets a phone call " hello" I hear him say " mhm... okay.... yes... I'll tell him" he hangs up and looks back at me I quirk my brow up at him he sighs " my mother has called to inform me that due to you guys showing up late they canceled you house and gave it to the other pack so um you will be staying with my brothers and I" he says well he scratches his head nervously, I can't believe this is what we get because we are late. I nod at him and he suggests we head home because it is getting dark. Wow we were out here that long hm maybe this won't be as bad as I though.

 

* flash back in time "

Roman POV:

 

I hear a noise from downstairs being the brave prince I am I must go check what it is. I slowly creep down the stairs expecting to find and intruder of some sort instead I see a person in a black hoodie with brown hair. I have never seen him around he must be a threat, I creep behind him slowly and he doesn't even recognize I there. I am about to grab him when suddenly he turns around and walks right into me "ow" a small yet low and husky voice rings out. I'm just gonna guess and say he is not an intruder and just one of our guests that is here I wen to say sorry but what came out of my mouth was " Can you watch where you are walking" oh my goodness why was I so rude he probably just confused. He gets up and try to walk past me but for some reason I grab and stop him from moving and say " do you know who you are talking to I would at least apologize " what in the heckity heck two abs and one peck was making me say these things. He looks at me with a look of rage and what I hear coming from his mouth is " no I don't know who you are and no I'm not apologizing to a jackass like you who thinks they have some kind of power over me" I almost gasp he is so rude, now I am glad I was rude to him ugh I hate people like that. By the time I am done with my thoughts he is already gone I continue walking down the hallway. I find him with a confused he look on his face I assume he is looking for something probably the bathroom " want help ? " I ask him he turns around and his face of relief turns to one of disgust " not from you " he says. Huff I said i would never do this but now I must use my title for power "are you sure is could really help considering I live here " Ugh I hate using that tactic. I smirk and a face of realization and shock goes across his soon it turns back to anger for some reason. " I don't care if you live here and I don't care if you lived anywhere else, I do not need nor want you help" he says at me I am shocked, if he is going to be that rude he can find it himself ,I nod and walk away leaving him on his own because I have to go meet or guests that arrived late.

 

I walk outside to see my brothers already walking away with some people and my mother and father looking at me, my dad looks at me " Son I need you to show around the other guest if you can find him, your other brothers are busy with the other ones" I nod and wait for someone to show up as they leave. About 2 minutes later the boy that I ran into in the house walks up you have got to be kidding me he was so rude when I first meant him oh well maybe I could try again. I get up to go up to him and he bumps into me again geez does he not look anywhere when he walks. "May I help you" I ask as he looks confused and then looks at me deciding if he should talk to me " do you know where my friends went?" he asks and as I do know where they went I nod "My brothers are touring your friends and i'm supposed to be touring you around the pack". He looked at me for a minute with a certain look on his face "fine show me around" I almost gasped, really he was going to let me show him around that easily hm I smile at him and we start walking. An awkward silence settles around us until I say "Lets play twenty questions" he looks at me puzzled "huh" don't tell me he has never heard of twenty questions "You know the game where we take turns asking questions to each other about ourselves" he stops me and says "no I know what twenty questions is but why do you want to play with me" good question why do I want to play with him "well we kinda got off on the wrong foot so I figured we could patch things up" he smiles at me, god thats a wonderful smile and nods.I ask him what his name is and he says that his name is Virgil, it's a bit nerdy but I like it, as we continue the game I find out he has a love for the colors purple and black and that his favorite kind of music is "the emo stuff" and one direction ( AN:Virgil is a 1D fan, fight me), his favorite food is ramen noodles and his best friend is Logan whoever that is.He is about to speak again when I get a call from my Mother i answer the call and she tells me that all our rooms for the pack that has arrived today are full so they will have to stay with me and my brothers, I hang up and tell Virgil the news he seems a bit annoyed but nods non the less.I look up and see that it is already dark and tell him we should head home.Maybe he isn't that bad.

 

*Now back in time because the others have to meet as well*

Logic POV:

 

Three boys approach behind the king and queen, these are their sons Roman,Patton, and Remy from the information I have obtained about this pack from research. They introduce me and Daniel to the boys all of which names I guessed correctly,Although Virgil is still not here.We talk about a tour around the grounds and the boys volunteer to do it, I get paired with Patton, he has light brown hair and bright light blue with a white circle inside ( AN: I'll explain later) eyes which correspond my dark blue ones with a black circle on the outside."hi" he says in a shy yet happy voice "Salutations,I am Logan Ical" I offer my hand to initiate a handshake, he takes my hand and shakes it "I'm Patton". We start to walk he seems to be in thought "OHH do you like animals?" he says startling me "I find them enjoyable " I respond " your gonna love where I take you " he grabs my wrist and drags me behind him. After some walking we arrive at a place that has a sign that reads "Enjoy the animals!" I look at it questionably and then look at Patton he opens the door and walks me inside.I am greeted with the sight of many different animals that would be considered "pets", Patton runs over to a small corner and picks up a small black puppy, I make a move to walk but am stopped by a small Black kitten rubbing against my leg, I pick the kitten up and rest it in my arms gently as I pet its head.After playing with the kittens in puppies for a while Patton looks to me and says "Come on the bigger ones are let outside during the day unless they want to stay inside" I follow him outside to be meant with tons of dogs and some cats, A golden retriever named "Sunny" runs up to up and Patton greets the dog in the he would greet a human "Hiya Sunny" he says well picking up a blue tennis ball"You wanna play" he asks as he throws the ball. After a while Patton offers me to join them and I do we stay playing for a while.That was of course until a ring of Pattons phone which concluded in a call from his mom informing him of our living arrangements with them.

 

We walk up to a house that is humongous and oddly cozy it like a large log cabin, Patton opens the door and I walk inside to the living room that has fireplace and a couch along with a few other chairs.Patton turned to me"Since we're the first here that means you get first dibs on the free rooms" he says "Dibs?" I ask for I am confused on that saying"you know like first pick" he says "oh I see, sorry I'm not up to date with current sayings or Slang" I says as I rase my hand for air quotes as I say "Slang", He laughs slightly and says "I'll make you some vocab cards to get you all caught up" That would be very kind of him"I would like that".We walk upstairs and there are 15 doors, how many rooms does this house have "5 of them are bathrooms" Patton say obviously seeing my confusion, I nod in understanding. " so basically each two rooms are connected by a bathroom which means you will have to share a bathroom with some one,sorry" Patton explains, "Thats Roman's room,Those two rooms are reserved by someone,That's Remy's,and That's mine" he points to the doors as he says the names " this one seems satisfactory" I say as I walk up to a door"OH yay we're roomiessss" he says as he opens the door to my room and moves my stuff inside which was in the hallway.The room has a small desk and a large bed with a small balcony and dresser, and the bathroom has a vanity,shower and a toilet , it nice through the bathroom i can see another open door which leads to a room that has blue walls and is quite a mess."welp here you are, I'm just gonna be in the kitchen working on dinner with the maids, I'll call you when you friends get here".I settle into my room which is cozy just like the whole house and decide to work on a project on planet systems I was working on before we left.

Patton POV:

 

My brother and me go outside to meet the guest, there are two people who look to be about our age, one has brown hair and brown eyes and the other oh... is really attractive and I mean REALLY attractive he has perfectly dark brown hair and amazing dark blue eyes, he's like a god.By the time I'm done admiring his looks I am snapped out of my trance only to learn I will be showing him around. I turn to him and say "hi" my voice came out a bit quiet but he still heard me because he said "Salutations,I am Logan Ical" oh my god his voice is amazing , god strike me dead, I can't I just can't, oh no I sound like an obsessed middle schooler.We are walking and I am trying to think of a subject to talk about but what, come on Patton you should have some idea " OHH do you like animals?"I may have said it a bit to loud because he jumped a bit when I said it"I find them enjoyable" He answers, oh good because otherwise I would have had nothing. " your gonna love where I take you" I grab his wrist and start walking to the animal shelter on the grounds. When we arrive he looks at it a bit strangely but walks in non the less, I hope he likes it this is one of my favorite places to be in this whole place. I run over to one of my favorite puppies, Rascal, He's a baby black lab and he is adorable, I look to see where Logan is and see him picking up one of our kittens, she hasn't been named yet because she just arrived here but we will name her soon, she very shy so it kinda shocked me that she just let him pick her up but he just calmly cradles he and petted her head. After a while I invited him outside where the bigger animals were, as soon as we walked outside a dog named Sunny, she is a very good girl and I love to death " Hiya Sunny" I say to her I notice her blue tennis ball next to her "You wanna play" I ask she wags her tail excitedly and i take that as a yes and throw the ball. We mess around with the animals for a bit longer and Logan is really getting along with them, I hope he is enjoying his time I'd like to come back here with him. My phone is ringing and I stop to answer it, it's my mom " Hi Mom, whats going on" I ask "Oh sweetie I hope this doesn't bother you too much but, the new guest will be staying with you and your brother" She says sounding worried" It's no problem mom, have you called the others" I ask again " No but I don know where Remy is and Roman just started showing the one around, so I'll wait a bit with him, If you could just let Logan know" she says " Sure thing mom" I hang up and tell logan whats going on, as instructed and he seems perfectly fine with it soo, here we go.

 

We walk up to the house me and my brothers share, I love our place mostly because I helped design it and i made it as cozy as I could while meeting the other boys standards, it was hard but I did it. I let him inside the house secretly watching his reaction to see if he likes it, nothing bad yet. " Since we're here first that means you get first dibs on the free rooms" he looked at me questioningly " Dibs?" I would have thought he was joking but the look on his face said other wise" You know like first pick" I explained "Oh I see, sorry I'm not up to date with current sayings or slang" He finishes his sentence while putting quotes around the word slang, he is so cute so I giggle " I'll make you some vocab cards to get you all caught up" I have nothing to do anyway and plus it could bring us closer " I would like that" he says and I make a mental note to make those cards as soon as I can. I walk him upstairs into the long hallway with ALOT of doors, I see he is confused and say " 5 of them are bathrooms" to clear his confusion, He nods so I continue" So basically two rooms are connected by a bathroom which means you will have to share a bathroom with somebody, sorry" I pause to get a breath " That's Roman's Room,those two rooms are reserved by someone, that's Remy"s and that's mine" I point to each door as I'm explaining." This one seems satisfactory" he says I see the room he choose which is.. Oh My God connected with mine"OH yay we're rommiessss" I say maybe sounding a bit to happy(AN: I almost put Hippo here). I start to move his stuff inside, He looks around and seems to take in the room, I hope he likes it, He looks at the bathroom from afar, Oh god I hope he cant see my room I forgot to clean up this morning. " welp here you are, I'm just gonna be in the kitchen working on dinner with the maids, I call you when your friends get here" I say and i walk out of the room, I hope he settles fine, God he is cute, Now time to work I want to make my special bread pudding.

Daniel POV: 

 

We walk up to see three boys there, ugh, I don't want to have to deal with meeting you people but sadly I have to. We get introduced to the three of them, Roman who seems a bit stuck up but okay, Patton who is a total softie, and Remy who I can't quite figure out. I get put with Remy to get showed around, excellent that gives me some time to figure what he's like but the first thing that comes out of his mouth is" Bitch I am to tired to give you a full round about so can we just go to the coffee shop and say I showed you around" it is confusing but non the less I am tired as well and could use some coffee and plus I get to trick people which is always a plus " deal" I say " ughhhh you are amazing sweetie, I love you" he groans ( that sounds so much more dirty to me than it suppose to be)He starts to walk really fast so I can barely keep up with him but non the less I do keep up. After a bit of walking we get to a small shop with a sign that says "The Raven Cafe" we walk inside and the place Is very calming it has a few couches ad some tables but other wise it's pretty calm.As he walks up to the counter I hear a voice " Rems good to see you, could I get you your usual" I look to the counter to see a person with muti-colored hair talking to him " Please" he responds as they type something in the register " Honey you want anything" I look up to see Remy is talking to me" huh- oh um yes I would like a ummm" I pause to look at the menu I see nothing I can recognize " I'd recommend the white frap with almond milk" The person at the register says they seems like they knows their stuff so I say " Then I'll have that". While we wait for our coffees we talk abit about the grounds so if they ask questions I'll know where stuff is, There is an animals shelter near the training grounds and a planetarium near the panic space and the hospital. After a while of talking we hear a " Rems Your order is ready" The person at the counter tells Remy, he looks up and walks to the counter" Thanks Tally Cat" he grabs our coffee from them and proceeds to hand me mine " thank you and thank you as well" I pause looking for a name to the persons who helped me " Talyn" they say " ahh yes thank you Talyn" I give them a little bow and they laugh a bit " you welcome" they say returning the bow, I like them. I turn around to see Remy on the phone " All righty ma I'll tell'em" he hangs up and says " Bad news sweetie, your staying with me and my Bitches of Brothers and your friends" I am a bit shocked although it must have been be cause we are late " lead the way" I say and he guides me out the door to the house.

 

When we get to the house I am in shock, The house is huge compared to the house I share with my friends. " Listen Honey I know it's big but don't just stand there and ogle it, Get the fuck inside" Remy says and I get throw out of my trance, we walk inside to a semi-modern house which is okay, we past the kitchen " Hi Remy" the boy I know to be "Patton" says "oh hi Daniel" he says to me " Logan is already upstairs but I have no Idea where Roman and Virgil are, Although I hope they will get home soon dinner is almost ready" I walk upstair with my stuff as Remy follows me " these rooms are open, good luck" he says and walks into his. Hm I want to know more about him so it might be good to room close to him so I pick the room next to his, turns out the bathrooms is shared and I can see directly into his room where he is on the bed scrolling throught his phone drinking his coffee, I start to unpack and I hear his door shut,oh well I guess everyone needs their privacy.

Remy POV BITCHES:

 

Me,Roman and Patton come out to find two boys there, one wth glasses who looks like a nerd Patton will like him and the other who is just standing there, Hm sounds like someone I can play with. To my luck I get put with him for ground tours, Unlucky I have to walk all around the grounds which is bad because physical movement, gross... Or maybe I don't have to," Bitch I am to tired to give you a full round about so can we just go to the coffee shop and say I showed you around" to my luck he agrees " Ughhhh you are amazing sweetie, I love you" I said and got walking to my fav coffee shop. We arrive and walk inside, my babe, tally cat is there serving, they offer me my usual and I say of course because what else would I get, then they offer Daniel a white frap which is also delicious. As we sit and wait I have to explain to him the ground just in case my parents or my brothers ask questions because they tend to think I'm "Lazy" and I don't do things correctly which actually I am lazy but they don't need to be proved right.We get our coffees and get out of there because my Ma says they gotta share house with us , Daniel is kinda nice or at least he was nice to Talyn so I like him, no not like that you weirdos were not to that part in the story.We walk to my home and I can tell he is shocked by the size " Listen Honey I know it's big but don't just stand there and ogle it, get the fuck inside" ahaha I sound like I'm talking about a dick. We walk inside to see my brother cooking with the maids, he always does that I don't get why but like, no judge like you do you and all that shit, he tells us that Daniels friend is upstairs and dinner is almost ready. We walk upstairs I explain the room situation and walk into mine, he picks the room with the bath connected to mine, I see him peek into my room once in a while so I close my door I mean a guy needs his privacy. OH by the way did you think my narrative was gonna be long, hell no I'm tired I don't have all day to be talking to you guys I have to sleep and mess on my phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they are short but hopefully they will get longer as I go along. also i need opinions because imthinking of doung somthing where instead of doing both the point of veiws of the same event I would just do one for one event and another for a different event. 
> 
> Thank You for reading this mess it really encourages me to write more ill see you soon probably.LOVE YOUUUU


	3. The Late,The Lights and The Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgils late, Logans impressed, and Daniel just wants some rest.

Third person POV:

Turn outs the two boys had walked 45 minutes minutes away from the house where they were staying at. Virgil and Roman tried walked home as fast as they could due to the late time. " hey what time is it " Roman asked Virgil " 8:45,why?" I asked” shit,we’re gonna get Patton questioned”.Virgil was left wondering why him questioning them was so terrible “ He’s your brother, what’s so bad about his questions?” “ You will see,unless he’s asleep by the time we get there oh I hope to Zues he is”. They walked home Roman occasionally mumbling something,when Virgil asks him what he said he was preparing answers and whatever he said go with it, Virgil wasn’t very anxious to be questioned by Patton himself so he ( reluctantly ) agreed.When they arived at the huge wood cabin as Roman exspected Patton was waiting at the door and was about to lecture both of them until he saw Virgil “ OH MY GOLLY GOSH YOU MUST TO LOGAN’S FRIEND IT IS LOVELY TO MEET YOU” Patton said enthusiastically forgetting they came in late. Virgil looked up the man in front of him, glasses, almost as tall as Roman and very hyper, Virgil already loved him. “ well I’m gonna head upstairs “ Virgil said as he ran upstairs leaving Roman which Patton, he walked down the hall to see Logan study a book in his room and dilan taking out his contact and getting ready for bed, the only room left was a medium sized dark room and that’s where Virgil settled down and fell asleep after the late night he had.

 

-spicy spacey-

 

It was 12:35 and Patton still couldn’t find the will to sleep and apparently neither could Logan because Patton could hear the clicking of his computer keys. Patton had an idea of where to go he always did when he couldn’t sleep so he got up to go and went to invite Logan since he was awake as well and didn’t want to be rude. Logan was sitting on his bed studying charts he was on an intersesting curve when he heard a knock on his door,who could possibly be awake at this time of night was Logan first though as he answered the door, It was Patton.”can I help you,Patton” Logan asked “ oh I heard your typing from the my room and figured you were awake as well” Patton said a bit flustered “ and that means?” Logan asked confused “ oh would you like to come to the light garden with me,it’s Like a greenhouse entirely made out of lights and the energy if provied was from all kinds of natural energy” Logan day In thought for a minute “ I have work but I suppose I could take a break just this once ,so yes I will join you” Patton was over the moon when Logan said this and proceeded to grab his hand and lead him out of the house.They walked to a small illuminated green house which Logan could n figure out what was inside. After walking inside Logan was amazed to see millions of lightbulbs all different shapes and sizes turned into flowers and millions of plants some of them were even moving. “Do you like it?” Patton asked a look of excitement on his face”Patton this is-Logan paused to find the right words “ amazing and wonderful but I can’t help but worry about the amount of electricity this uses” Patton laughed at the statement “ that why I wanted to show you this “ he lead Logan outside where solar panels and windmills were being used to powered the garden.Logan had never seen such wonders a amazing light show and all environmentally safe “ Who made this “ Logan asked as he admired the mechanism the machines used for power “ oh I came up with the idea but a lot of people help bring it to life with the construction and stuff” Patton awkwardly scratched his head as he explained “ Logan stood and straightened his tie “ This is Amazing Patton  
A wonderful idea of you don’t mind I would like to talk more about how it came to be at a different time “ Patton looked at Logan with a confused look but none the less nodded, he had never seen a person so interested in his idea.Patton lead Logan back inside where he told Logan about each flower and each meaning behind it and Logan was in awe.After a while Patton looked at his watch “ Oh gee look at the time we should leave home “ Logan did not want to leave but it was time so they headed home.They arrived at the large house and walked inside " well goodnight" Logan said to Patton and walked away but found himself getting pulled back. he looked at his hand to see that logan still had a tight grip on it, Logan who noticed the tug looked at Patton and blushed"oh sorry" he said quickly as he let go of his hand and rushed into his room.Patton was confused about what'd happened, Logan wouldn't mind if it happened again.

IN THE MORNING 

The house was coming alive as today they had two new guest coming in to the house and a whole other pack so preparations were being made but not all was normal.Daniel was extremely hyperaware of anything and everything going on around him and he had stressful morning of hide the eye because he couldn't find his contact right away forgetting he had put them in logan's suitcase and Remy was being annoying about how the house had to be made trendy because the new guest could be fans of his( as if he had any-an input from Daniels mind).Logan was avoiding Patton like the plague making himself go out of his way just to get away from him after last nights "incident" as he called it, and Patton was worried he ruined their friendship so he did nothing about it. Virgil had jut made it out of his bedroom not sleeping at all due to some terrors about the" thing", Roman was anxious about the guest coming in today because he had meant this man from the other kingdom he was sort of the prince and he was extremely crude and nasty he did not know how he was going to deal.Once all of them were ready and down eating breakfast a car pulled up to the house, out came the two new guests, A small man with beige sweater and rounded glasses, and a tall man about same age as the twins wearing a bright green shirt and black jeans with a long white stripe in his curly hair.The guests entered the house and were quickly introduced " Hello, I am Emile,Emile Picante" he said as he shook everyones hand, the next guy asked everyone to put the hands out for his greeting ''Hi I am Remus and I am going to ruin your life while we are here" as he walked past them all and handed them a small chicken squeaky toy. The first one was friendly and the other was strange but who were they to judge, both of the got up to there rooms, Daniel had switched rooms the night prior due to Remy's loud music and weird ideas of dreams making him unable to sleep so now as he found out he would share a rooming quarter with the man dubbed Remus which left Emile with Remy. Daniel didn't really mind sharing a quarter with Remus, he was chaotic but at last he wasn't blasting Taylor swift at 2 am asking himself if she hated him, in fact Daniel got to read a bit about one of his favorite serial killers Jeffery Dammer, Daniel found it most interesting how something, someone so conflicted with himself could just forget that conflict. He didn't know someone had entered is room until he heard a small jangling, he looked up from his book to see the 6ft man staring right in front of him " hi roomie", the fact that he was so close startled Daniel he cleared his throat " er hi, remus was it" Remus smiled brightly " yes sir" he looked at Daniel up and down " say your cute wanna go out" the straight forwardness of Remus made Daniel almost choke" um we just meant" " andddd" Daniel looked at Remus, he barley knew him except from the kingdom meetings and he didn't even talk then how could he agree to go on a date? Daniel continued " I have no idea who you are " Remus laughed " well theres only one way to find out isn't there?" Remus made a point so Daniel thought and reluctantly said " fine I will go with you just this once" Remus smiled even wider " okay see you tonight dollface, by the way nice book" Remus ran back to his room and shut the door.

~were back with another one~

Emile was getting settled into the only unreserved room in the house, it was perfect, he preceded to unload all his stuffed animals and small disney momentums he had brought with him from his room at home.he heard another person walked into the room " sup babes sorry to barge in but I locked my own door so I came through here" he left into his room and closed the door Emile was a bit confused on why and how but he didn't ask and sat down to watch some cartoons.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think ? this is my first fan fiction I've published here so its pretty bad And NOT EDITED


End file.
